<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sticky Summer Nights by dropdeaddeadass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985886">Sticky Summer Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass'>dropdeaddeadass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, Choking, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Crushes, Doggy Style, F/M, Jealousy, Muggleborn Reader, Oral Sex, Pining, Previous Reader/Fred Weasley - Freeform, Protected Sex, Quickie, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Positive Reader, Smut, Sneaking Around, Spit As Lube, Takes place between fifth and sixth year, The Flying Ford Anglia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ron weasley - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sticky summer night and you realize there are a lot more kinks and bumps to the old Ford Anglia, only when you're laid down on the back bench.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Previous Reader/Fred Weasley, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character, Ron Weasley/Reader, Ron Weasley/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sticky Summer Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've said it before and i'll say it again<br/>i feed ron stans because i am one &lt;3 </p><p>hope you enjoy this!<br/>ron ended up just being the easiest character to write for so here you go, more ron!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summers at the burrow were always easy going and relaxed. The amount of times you just reclined with either the twins or Ron you couldn't count even if you tried. Either running around each other like hooligans or being stuck under Molly's nose on a rare rainy day. Needless to say you always enjoyed your time at the Burrow. </p><p>For the first few weeks of the break though you'd enjoyed time back in the muggle word, in your small hometown with your parents. The few muggle friends you'd managed to keep throughout the years had been eager to see you, as were you to them. You'd been met with a culture you'd half forgotten about, and a few boys that had grown in recent years - in more ways than one. The sticky summer nights and relaxed days were good to you, and you'd been able to relax in the sun without the screams of pesky first years in the background or the crash of a spell gone wrong. </p><p>Those sticky summer nights though... You'd been blessed in some ways, that you wouldn't have to see those boys for another year or so for the summer break of your seventh year, which meant you could really do as you pleased. You'd spend the morning in one's bed and end the night in another's, not like your friends didn't egg you on. </p><p>Whilst at Hogwarts, sex was unfortunately public. Too many times you'd been kicked out of your dorm so one of your mates could bring a boy around, but you'd also bared witness to the poor lads sitting around the fire because they'd been banished from their rooms because their friend had pulled. The prefects bathroom was the most popular but it came with the possibility that you weren't going to be the only one there. Between classes you'd see a dozen couples trying to snog in the hallways and there was <em>always</em> some fourth year claiming they'd done it in the room of requirement. </p><p>At home, it was easier, hanging out at each others houses and everyone seemed to understand what a sock on the door meant. You could spend all night tangled in the sheets and then some, at Hogwarts you had to be in and out faster than you could put your clothes back on. There was unbridled urgency found in the dorms, and you knew you were always going to compare it to the muggle world. </p><p>When you parted from the muggle world and your muggle friends you made empty promises to the boys that you'd write them, you wouldn't but had hugged your girls with such ferocity you thought you might need to heal them. </p><p>When you'd approached the Burrow you had been met with a stronger hug by Molly and smaller, shorter ones by the remaining Weasley clan. In your second year you'd been introduced to the Weasley twins after you scored yourself a detention with Filch overseeing, with those two in attendance of course. Ever since then you'd been part of their family. In the early days you and Fred had appeared infatuated with each other, shared too many firsts together and had come plummeting down together when things didn't work out the way you'd thought. </p><p>You continued to remain on good terms though, and had made too many impressions on the others to be left out in the cold by Fred. You'd bonded to Ron especially so, you were both from the same house and in the same year. In the early moments of the break-up between you and Fred he'd come out swinging, telling you that Ron had been fancying you from day one. It was certainly an ego boost but made things awkward for a while.</p><p>The second night at the burrow you'd all stripped to thin loose layers as you waited for the weather to cool. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny (before she decided she was over hearing about her brothers talk about pulling girls) along with yourself were lying and sitting out in the fields where a small patch of water remained, talking absentmindedly. </p><p>Your rear was situated on the bank of the water hole, feet and ankles submerged and hands dangling delicately into the surface of the water. George sat beside you, also on the bank. Fred and Ron however had tired themselves out rough-housing and reclined in the shallow water as the sun dipped behind the fields. </p><p>"So, Y/N, tell us, did you pull whilst you were home?" Came Freds question. </p><p>You chuckled and smirked, "Yeah, plenty. What about you Freddie, been able to get laid in the time I've been gone?"</p><p>"He hasn't, I'd know." Came George's quip. </p><p>"I've still got energy in me Georgie, I can go another round," Fred taunted, sitting up, water rippling around him. </p><p>The twins seemed to egg each other on more during the summer, perhaps it was the heat. You watched as George remained sat down and Fred got to his knees. Ron still reclined in the water, almost lifeless. "Ronnie! You awake?" You barked, he only really responded when Fred splashed brown water over his face. </p><p>"Oi! Fuck off!" He made a move to push Fred, now sitting up. "I was awake, Y/L/N, just thinking."</p><p>"'Bout what Ronnie?" The twins both said at the same time. </p><p>"Nothin'." Ron mumbled. </p><p>The twins however dropped it rather quickly, turning to focus on you who hadn't elaborated on your muggle summer. "What were their names, Y/N? Not taller than Freddie I'd hope."</p><p>You laughed loudly, "No muggle will ever be taller than Freddie." You paused, knowing the next part would get the twins laughing. "I could tell you how many, but I can't remember their names!"</p><p>It did get them laughing, but Ron still remained quiet. You shrugged the thought off and continued to entertain the twins' idle conversation. "Has the shop brought in much for you two?"</p><p>"You'd be surprised, Y/N, tons of girls have asked to see the owners," Both twins shared a smirk, identical and inviting. </p><p>You moved on, "What about you Ron? You're really quiet over there. Having any luck with Hermione?"</p><p>He sighed, playing with his hands in the water. Fred butted in before he had the chance to speak. "Oh Y/N, Hermione just doesn't compare to you, now does she Ron?" Now it was Ron's turn to splash Fred, angered and upset. You turned to George as the other two fought in the background, grunting and hurling insults like it was a sport. </p><p>"Has he actually said that? Hermione's bloody beautiful." You mused, George nodded his head. "Guess Fred was right all those years ago."</p><p>"You never believed him?"</p><p>"Never felt the need to," You sighed, using your wet hands to pull back your hair and push it off your face. Small droplets of excess water quickly evaporated though, the heat still prevalent in the air. Once glance over to the tousling brothers and you could tell Ron had grown more into his body and last little bits of baby fat gone from him and replaced with a soft frame. Broad shoulders, muscled arms and floppy hair was what you thought of for Ron now.</p><p>George from beside you bumped your ribcage with his elbow. "You're thinking real hard now, aren't ya'?" You rolled your eyes, to which he continued, "If you two don't shag soon I feel like the whole house is going to stink with tension."</p><p>"It's not like you have to stay here all day, you and Fred have jobs."</p><p>"You could come with us, earn some extra cash." George offered. You smiled but shook your head, knowing you wanted a definite and long break. When the two boys a couple of feet in front of you finally calmed down again you reclined so that you leant on your elbows, knees bent above the water. </p><p>There was an easiness to being around Fred and George, a contentedness that never went away. Though when you were near Ron you felt as though you were completely in control, which wasn't a bad thing, but you also felt young and in love again for the first time. It made you nervous, you didn't want another relationship to turn out like yours and Freds, you wanted something permanent.</p><p>The cool water jolted you back to reality, sitting up abruptly you looked for the culprit. Ron was the furthest away from you again, and neither twin would give in but you did certainly give them both a pair of death glares each. </p><p>"You're listening now, Y/N? We were going through a bunch of questions."</p><p>"Yeah I'm all ears now. What was the question?"</p><p>Ron piped up, "Weirdest place you've done it?"</p><p>Ron had answered with the back of an unused class room, Fred with the Hogwarts kitchens (to which you had smirked and tried to hide your blush) and George answered the Hogwarts Express. "Might be a bit weird to you, but the back seat of a car - well, it was more like a van but still." </p><p>"A car, like the Anglia?" Fred questioned. </p><p>You replied, "Yeah, that was the first time though. Every summer I come back it always seems to happen." You laughed it off, urging the boys to continue on with their questions. </p><p>"No, no, I want to hear about this, cars are so small how do you manage?" Ron seemed to be taking a keen interest in this topic now. </p><p>"You don't, most often. It gets so stuffy so quickly. There's only ever room on the back bench seat and even then it's pushing it."</p><p>Fred wolf-whistled whilst George clapped. You blushed furiously. "Didn't realize you were into things <em>that</em> public, Y/N." Fred commented. </p><p>"Guess it might just be my hometown. Or my friend group." You shrugged, turning your head when Molly's call for dinner forced all of you up and out of the water. </p><hr/><p>The interior of the Weasley house was surprisingly cool. Curtains had blocked out much of the heat during the day and few windows had been opened, allowing the cooling air to circulate. The dinner had been brilliant, as Molly always was with meals. Afterwards you'd retired to the bottom step of the staircase, chatting with Ginny about boys, and subsequently about Harry Potter. Though Ginny seemed content in her current relationship, she always seemed to drift back to Harry. </p><p>You were going to indulge in your time with muggle boys when Ron came stomping down the stairs, Fred and George calling from the floors above. He pushed past the pair of you and a door slammed shortly after. Arthur was presumably tinkering around in the shed and the last time you'd seen Molly she was upstairs. When the Weasley Matriarch came bumbling down the stairs, you knew to just move out of the way. </p><p>One short glance upwards toward the sly twins made you realize that it was absolutely their mischief that had caused Ron to storm off. The ground floor of the Burrow was dark, illuminated only by the light of the moon that barely shone in the sky when it peeked through the curtains. You glanced to Ginny who stifled a yawn, and from above the twins called out, "You ever going to get up here? We've got half a summer to catch up on!" You sighed, but stood with Ginny to retreat further into the Burrow. </p><p>She turned into the bathroom once she got to the second floor, whereas you continued your journey on the second floor to find Fred and Georges room. Stinking of gunpowder, you stepped in, only to be face to face with George. "Looking for Freddie? Try Ron's room." </p><p>You stepped in further, being enveloped by heat and the stink of Weasley products gone bad. "I was looking for the both of you, I wanted to continue that round of questions you were asking before dinner."</p><p>George nodded, reclining onto his bed. You turned on your heel to call him down but was met with the hardness of his chest. You pushed yourself back, nearly tripping as you recognised Fred's frame. "Hasn't your mother told you to stop apparating right behind people?" You hissed. </p><p>"Heard your voice in my room, it's been a while hasn't it?" </p><p>You swatted his arm, taking a seat next to George who happily made room for you on his bed. "I'm away for three weeks and when I first see you all you want to do is hookup, how typical." You chuckled. </p><p>Both boys shared a knowing glance, maintaining eye contact with each other for a split second, before returning to their usual manner. You pulled one of your knees up to your chin, resting your head there. "So why's Ron all angry, boys?"</p><p>"You sound like mum." Came Georges reply, Fred followed suit with his response, "I told him I was still interested in you, and how we'd planned things for the break."</p><p>You rolled your eyes, but there were butterflies in your stomach. "He didn't like that then,"</p><p>"You should've seen it Y/N! Stormed off like he was going to tell you, and now mum's got him by the ear for slamming doors." George laughed, playing with his fingers. </p><p>You glanced to the door, pondering if you should go out and talk to him. It's not like you were tied down, you and Fred had been fooling around outside of a relationship for at least a year and it didn't hurt you in anyway if he seemed interested in someone new, which was the same for you - especially if he was muggle. George's hand waved in front of your face, snapping you back to reality. "Huh?"</p><p>"Jeez you like to float off nowadays, thinking about the muggle boys?" Fred chuckled, playing with the hem of his shirt. </p><p>You smiled sheepishly, lying through your teeth. "Yeah, and all the other's." </p><p>Fred and George shared another glance, before George asked another question. "Ever fantasied about a teacher?"</p><p>Fred answered, "Nope, I'll be honest none of the teachers did it for me."</p><p>George smirked, "Mate have you seen McGonagall?" There was a short pause before loud laughter rang out in the room, when it died down George only solidified that Minerva was good looking, which caused all three of you to laugh harder. </p><p>When the boys turned to you, you only had to up the ante when you answered the question, "Snape. If he washed his hair or changed those robes he might be decent looking." You couldn't help yourself from laughing along with the other two, said laughter only dying down when the yelling match between Molly Weasley and her youngest son drifted up. From the door Ginny poked her head in, voice above a whisper. "Do you know what they're fighting about?"</p><p>None of you had an answer, sure Molly would be giving him and earful about slamming doors this late in the day, but the conversation seemed too urgent or harsh for it to just be about doors. You all peered through the tiny window in the room, noses pressed against the glass. At this point the moon was higher in the sky, shining down on the country landscape and two figures were illuminated in the darkness. Your ear was pressed against the window, repeating whatever you heard. </p><p>You all scattered though when the two figures became one, and the front door downstairs opened with a click. It was quiet for a few moments until Molly appeared in the doorway, smiling at you as you tried to keep wry smiles in check. She gave a quick goodnight to the four of you and neglected to mention anything else, surely as soon as you'd leave the room she'd be on the twins backs chastising them. </p><p>As the conversation died down, you excused yourself to fetch a glass of water from downstairs, the house still simmering in heat. The curtains had been pulled back in some areas, letting streams of moonlight through. As you expected as soon as you were away from the twins' room Molly had jumped at the opportunity to talk to her boys. Slipping out of the kitchen you were faced with humid and sticky air. You grunted and stretched your legs, Ron's appearance coming into your peripheral. </p><p>"There you are.." You began, taking small steps toward him. He was sat on the bonnet of the old Ford Anglia, beaten and bruised from Ron's second year journey. How Arthur had been able to repair it and make it usable again, you may never know. He looked stressed, frayed at the edges. "Thought I should come out and see you, you've been... distant." </p><p>He turned his head to look at you from behind a shaggy fringe, the tips of his hair drenched in sweat. "I thought you'd be all too busy with Freddie, considering he still wants you."</p><p>You sighed, standing in front of him, "Georgie was always my type." There was the hint of a smirk on your face. </p><p>Ron was hunched over, still taller than you even though he was sat down. "Where does that leave me?"</p><p>You kept your composure, but inched closer, slotting your body between his legs, hands on his knees. "Wherever you want to be. I'm a woman who can't be tied down."</p><p>Ron pushed his hair back, huffing in the space between the both of your faces. "What if that's the problem."</p><p>You looked up at him through your lashes, "Lets ride out summer and make a decision before we board the train. You'll see Hermione again and you'll forget about everything." </p><p>He stammered but you shut him up by curling your arms around his neck and creeping forward, breaths mixing. The closeness was unnerving between you two and when he reached out you pulled back, glancing up at him through those eyelashes and keeping his gaze as you turned. "You say that but then you don't let me kiss you." He grumbled. You stayed silent, keeping his gaze as you hopped up onto the bonnet, legs touching as you sat. </p><p>"I like to do things on my own terms." You voice was light and flighty, like lace on bare skin. You inched forward, using your hand to cup his cheek to position him where you wanted him. His lips felt like cooled honey, or melted chocolate but tasted like sweat and fire whisky. You moved in sync, your hand still cupping his cheek, not letting go. </p><p>The pace quickened, your tongue slipping into his mouth when he gave you the chance. One of his hands came to rest on your thigh, creeping up your exposed leg. You broke the kiss first, inhaling deeply. The Anglia was thankfully out of view from any windows, but you knew Fred and George would be keeping an eye on how the shadows appeared in the grass. </p><p>Hopping down off the bonnet you held one delicate hand out for Ron, who gladly took it as you led him around to the back seat, where you climbed in first. He kept his eyes on you the entire time. Within the interior of the car you noticed the definite temperature change, the heat hung in every crevice and the seats felt sticky. You surged forward as soon as Ron had shut the door behind him, attacking his mouth with your lips, panting heavily. </p><p>As you got comfortable the heat rose and you were reminded of the nights you spent with muggle boys, pressed against every surface known to man or tangled beneath an over sheet. You moaned lightly when Ron began to find his place, he tilted your body down, arms wrapped around your torso as he laid you down. "Be quiet," He began. </p><p>You swallowed his kisses and soft sounds, "Cast a silencing charm. I'm not going to stay quiet." Even though you were flat on your back and arguably the submissive you weren't going to bend and crack to fit his mold. Given the chance you would stare down at him, holding dominance. </p><p>He sighed and sat back, casting a charm that would last for up to an hour. Whilst he did this you pulled off your shirt, throwing it into the front seat. When he rejoined his focus with you his eyebrows raised as he took in your form. You'd almost forgotten that this <em>wasn't</em> Fred. Ron followed suit, clanking around the poor old Anglia as he struggled to get his clothes off. You helped him with his shirt and took his cheeks into your hands, guiding his head. Skin touched skin, and the fabric of your bra was the only thing separating your torsos. You pressed your forehead into his before stealing a kiss. You had the control here, but you knew Ron was more than willing to fight for it. </p><p>Ron sat back up again, muttering a demand. "Finish undressing, Y/N, we don't have much time." he kept his eyes on you, swallowing your figure even in the low light. You complied, easily sliding out of your loose shorts, taking your underwear with you. Lastly you unhooked your bra with ease, tossing it in Ron's face, which had frozen in place, stunned by your body. </p><p>"Like what you see Weasley?" You smirked, edging closer to Ron. His back was pressed up against the window, and he sat facing you. Before you could properly have him under you, he surged forward again, knocking you onto your back, legs up and exposed. </p><p>"Bloody hell." He whined, eyeing you up. With his pants off finally he took one last glance at you before he dove between your legs. You cried out in surprise, half expecting him to be horrible at eating pussy. Both of your hands came to rest on his head, grasping at hair, attempting to gain leverage. Your legs cocked upwards, giving Ron all the room in the world to lick wide stripes up your pussy. </p><p>He periodically focused on your clit, mouth sloppy with his saliva and your own juices painting his chin. In the dark light you could see it glisten. You were surprised when you felt the intrusion of a finger, pushing past the tight ring of muscles. You moaned this time, pulling his hair harder. "Fuck, <em>Ron!"</em> Upon this, he added another finger and began to scissor you, in an attempt to open you up further. </p><p>Pulling back, hair messy and mouth wet you glanced down at him, smile dopey. When you opened your mouth to speak all that came out was a strangled moan as Ron went back to work. Surely by the end of the night you'd have clumps of his hair in your hands by how hard you were pulling. He sucked and nipped at your clit, his free hand firmly holding down your waist to the bench. </p><p>You didn't realize how bumpy the back seat was, considering all the old Anglia had been through. Something sharp jutted against your back and you tried to shift your weight, but Ron's firm hand kept you in place. The temperature inside the car only increased as you whined and moaned. </p><p>You rolled your hips, arousal increasing. Knowing that Ron didn't shed his clothes for nothing, you pushed his head back, whining at the loss of contact. "Fuck, I'll cum if you keep it up Ronnie."</p><p>Ron wiped his chin on his hand, before said hand was wiped on the leather of the bench seat. "Isn't that the whole point?"</p><p>You whimpered as he reattached his fingers to you, thumb circling your clit as you spoke. "Wanted more. I want you to cum too."</p><p>This time Ron smirked. "How do you want me?" He motioned down to himself, red and leaking, the tip was almost purple. </p><p>You struggled to get to your knees, "On your back, I wanna' ride you."</p><p>He complied, shifting so his body took up the entire length of the bench, you slotted one leg between him and the seat and the other on the floor of the car. His cock stood proud, nestled in a groomed patch of ginger hair. You spit into your hand, gently grasping him as a small preparation. The descent onto his cock would be made easy by his excessive use of saliva when eating you out. </p><p>When you did descend you both inhaled sharply, and as you sank more lewd noises exited your throat. You learned in closer to his face, still managing to look down at him. You rolled your hips whilst maintaining eye contact, the action elicited a sharp groan from Ron. You did it again and got the same response. It was a while before you actually began to bounce, and when you did you could feel Ron's hands snake up your abdomen, seeking flesh to grasp. </p><p>He rolled the bud of your nipple between his fingers, biting his lip as he hyper focused on your bouncing breasts. You rolled your eyes and began to take him further, really pushing your limit. The simmering pit of arousal did grow whenever he held your boob in his palm. You placed one hand on his chest and the other on the roof of the car. Seeming to only be working toward your orgasm you suddenly stopped, causing Ron to surge upwards. </p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" He kissed along the line of your neck. You didn't reply, <em>well that certainly caught his attention</em> you thought as Ron snapped his hips upward. "Didn't ask you to stop now did I?" He questioned, hands lingering in the dip between your breasts. </p><p>"I'm in control here Weasley," You cried out when Ron snapped his hips up again, and again and again. Your back was as stiff as a board, head brushing the roof of the car as Ron violently snapped his hips. "You. <em>shit</em>, you didn't seem interested enough before."</p><p>"Was too busy focusing on your tits." He grasped one to use an example. You whined, body barely getting used to the relentless pace was keeping up now. You joined him, dropping your hips to meet his thrusts. You didn't reply, knowing it would end up coming out as a strangled moan. "I'll fucking pay attention to you," He cursed, his hand inching higher and higher around the column of your throat. </p><p>He gave it a gentle squeeze, eliciting a sharp high whine from you. Managing to ground out a few words as his hands tightened, you antagonized him. "I know you've been looking at me, you're a jealous little thing aren't you?" </p><p>Ron's face was red, sweat dripped down the sides of his face, and he continued to keep his pace. When you mentioned his jealousy he pulled out, suddenly wondering if you'd gone too far he released his hands from your throat and used them to push you down onto the seat, face pressed into the leather, ass up. "I'll show you jealous," He mumbled as he kept a steady hand fixed where your back bent, pushing down. Without warning he slid back in, groans slipping from the both of you. </p><p>As he snapped his hips you felt the oncoming wave of arousal thicken and spread throughout your body. You wrenched your eyes shut, gripping onto the leather for dear life as Ron pounded into you, curses and cries fumbling from his lips. "Been jealous ever since you talked about them muggle boys, <em>fuck!"</em> </p><p>You panted, slowly opening one eye to try and get a glance at him. He had two hands on your hips, gripping with white knuckles. His head lolled on his shoulders with his eyes shut, basked in the pleasure, before they would snap open and growl at the sight before him. Long hair dangled in front of his eyes and even in the heat his breath could been seen. </p><p>Of all things you expected, stamina was not something you believed Ron had. He kept his pace excruciatingly fast, the obscene sounds of skin slapping skin were thankfully masked by the charm. You cried out as Ron repeatedly hit that jaw-dropping spot inside of you, hitting it without fail each time. "Ron, Ron! Please!" The chant of his name was also included in the many whines, gasps and moans that came from you. </p><p>"'M gonna' cum, Y/N, shit," Ron grunted. "Where d'you wan-"</p><p>"Inside, fuck!" You replied. From your limited view you could see him swallow, mouth parting as he continued his pace. </p><p>"<em>Shit</em>, you sure?" You gripped the leather of the seat below you, nodding wildly, you could explain later that your parents had you on muggle contraception. As your orgasm approached Ron's initial grunts turned into full-blown moans, coaxing you into orgasming. "Gonna go up n' see Freddie after this? Yeah? Gonna be dripping cum, yeah?" He rambled, mostly to yourself as you gave one final string of moans as your orgasm hit, white blinding you as the electricity flooded your body. </p><p>Your orgasm coaxed his, and the pace he kept up halted as he emptied himself into you. You soon felt him drape his body over your back, sweaty and stinky. You could hear him panting and feel him softening within you. Slipping out slowly he took a glance, cum dripping down onto the seat and running down your leg. "You look so good like this, bloody hell." He half chuckled, half sighed. </p><p>You moved to sit up or at least turn around, but he quickly grabbed a rag from the floor of the car and wiped down your leg. Once he deemed you clean you turned around so you could lay on your back. Ron reached over your body to find your clothes, "Want to go back to that pond? You look like you need to cool down." He offered you your bra, and you took it, smiling and chuckling. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>selfish self promo time<br/>tumblr is @ dropdeaddeadass </p><p>and i'm open to requests for kinktober or otherwise<br/>(if you are requesting pls include ship and kink!)</p><p>hope you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>